Getting Married Today
Getting Married Today ist ein Song aus der vierzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Eine lässt das Lieben, und wird von Emma, Mercedes und Will gesungen. Will fängt an den Song zu singen und wartet in der Kirche auf Emma. Diese ist noch in einem separaten Raum und wartet wiederum auf ihren Einsatz. Während des Songs wird ihr aber klar, dass sie jetzt nicht noch nicht bereit ist zu heiraten und verlässt überstürzt die Kirche. Nachdem sie sich ein Taxi gerufen hat und davon fährt, weint sie auf dem Rücksitz. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical Company aus dem Jahr 1970. Lyrics Mercedes: Bless this day Pinnacle of life Husband joined to wife The heart leaps up to behold This golden day Will: Emma, I can't find my shoes Today is for Emma Emma, I give you the rest of my life To cherish and to keep you To honor you forever Today is for Emma My happily soon-to-be wife Emma, we're really getting married! Emma: Pardon me Is everybody there? Because if everybody's there I want to thank you all for coming to the wedding I'd appreciate your going even more I mean you must have lots of better things to do And not a word of this to Will Remember Will, you know, the man I'm gonna marry But I'm not Because I wouldn't ruin anyone as wonderful as he is But I thank you all For the gifts and the flowers Thank you all Now it's back to the showers Don't tell Will But I'm not getting married today Mercedes: Bless this day Tragedy of life Husband yoked to wife The heart sinks down and feels dead This dreadful day Will: Emma, I can't find my good cuff-links Emma: They're on the dresser Right next to my suicide note Listen, everybody, look I don't know what you're waiting for A wedding, what's a wedding It's a prehistoric ritual Where everybody promises fidelity forever Which is maybe the most horrifying word I ever heard of Which is followed by a honeymoon Where suddenly he'll realize He's settled with a nut And wanna kill me, which he should So, thanks a bunch But I'm not getting married Go have lunch 'Cause I'm not getting married You've been grand But I'm not getting married Don't just stand there I'm not getting married And don't tell Will But I'm not getting married today Go, can't you go? Why is nobody listening? Goodbye Go and cry At another person's wake If you're quick For a kick You could pick Up a Christening But please On my knees There's a human life at stake! Listen everybody I'm afraid you didn't hear Or do you want to see a crazy lady fall apart in front of you It isn't only Will, who may be ruining his life You know we'll both of us be losing our identities I telephoned my analyst about it and he said to see him Monday But by Monday I'll be floating in the Hudson with the other garbage I'm not well So I'm not getting married You've been swell But I'm not getting married Clear the hall 'Cause I'm not getting married Thank you all But I'm not getting married And don't tell Will But I'm not getting married today Mercedes: Bless this bride Totally insane Slipping down the drain And bless this day in our hearts As it starts to rain Will: Today is for Emma Emma (Will): Go, can't you go? Look, you know (Emma) I adore you all (I give you) But why (The rest of) Watch me die (My life) Like Eliza on the ice? (To cherish) Look, perhaps (And to keep you) I'll collapse In the apse Right before you all So take (To honor you) Back the cake (Forever) Burn the shoes and boil the rice (Today is for Emma) Look, I didn't wanna have to tell you (My happily) But I may be coming down with Hepatitis (Soon-to-be) And I think I'm gonna faint (Wife) So if you wanna see me faint I'll do it happily (My adorable) But wouldn't it be funnier to go and watch a funeral (Wife) So thank you for the twenty-seven dinner plates Thirty-seven butter knives Forty-seven paperweights Fifty-seven candle holders Will: One more thing Emma: I am not getting married! Hochzeitsgäste: Amen! Will: Softly said Emma: But I'm not getting married! Hochzeitsgäste: Amen! Will: With this ring Emma: Still I'm not getting married! Hochzeitsgäste: Amen! Will: I thee wed. Emma: See, I'm not getting married! Hochzeitsgäste: Amen! Emma und Will: Let us pray Will (Emma): That we are getting married (That I'm not getting married) Emma und Will mit Hochzeitsgästen: Today! Trivia *Die Parts, die Emma singt, sind schriller und schneller als im Original. *Als die Episode in Australien ausgestrahlt wurde, wurde die Zeile "Right next to my suicide note (gleich neben meinem Abschiedsbrief)" herausgeschnitten. *Carol Burnett, die Doris Sylvester spielt, spielte 1995 in dem Musical die Rolle der Amy. *Es ist das dritte Mal, dass Emma in einem Brautkleid singt. Das erste Mal war I Could Have Danced All Night, das zweite Mal Wedding Bell Blues. *Jayma Mays sagte, dass das einer der Songs war, der ziemlich schwer zum aufnehmen war, weil er wirklich schrill war. *Das ist einer der Songs, der den Namen eines Charakters beinhaltet, in diesem Fall den von Emma. Die anderen sind: **''Proud Mary'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Hair/Crazy in Love'' beinhaltet Arties und Mercedes´ Namen. **''Vogue'' beinhaltet Sues und Wills Namen. **''4 Minutes'' beinhalte Kurts Namen. **''Rose's Turn'' beinhaltet Kurts und Rachels Namen. **''Billionaire'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Me Against the Music'' beinhaltet Brittanys Namen. **''Friday'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''You Can't Stop the Beat'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Wedding Bell Blues'' beinhaltet Wills Namen. **''I'm Still Here'' beinhaltet Kurts Namen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300 px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Emma Pillsbury Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester